The Good, The Bad, And The Feral
by Gravityfallsforever14
Summary: Dipper makes some new friends after almost being attacked by a bear, and becomes suspicious of them after observing their strange behavior. After some research, he discovers the bear that almost attacked him was a demon in disguise, and his new friends are hiding some big secrets he never expected. Rated T for blood, and some bad language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning:  
Dipper POV:  
Me and Mable were watching Duck-tective, when the doorbell rang.  
"Someone answer that door!" Grunkle Stan howled.  
"I'll get it!" Mable said, getting up from the armchair to answer the door.  
I heard two voices say, "It's Candy! And Grenda!"  
Oh no, is Mable gonna bail on me for the third time this week?  
"Hey, Dippy-" Mable said.  
"Don't call me that." I interrupted her.  
"Anyway, can I take a rain check?"  
"Again?"  
"Sorry Dipper, maybe you'll understand when you have some friends of your own." And with that, she left.  
Ouch. Hearing that last part stung. But I had to admit she was right. I needed some friends fast.  
I turned off the TV, and took a walk into the woods. It was peaceful and relaxing.  
After a little while, I heard rustling behind me, and I looked back- nothing. I shrugged, and continued walking.  
Then I heard it again. I turned, and saw a pair of yellow glowing eyes. I stopped dead in my tracks, and suddenly they disappeared.  
I began walking towards the house, and I heard a twig snap. I didn't even look back, I just ran. Something came barreling out of the bushes, I looked over my shoulder, and saw a huge bear with glowing red eyes chasing me. I ran faster.  
Suddenly, a huge black wolf burst out of the bushes, and began attacking the bear.  
The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the bear's glowing red eyes staring menacingly at me.

**Soooooooo, how was it? It's my first story, so I really hope this part was good... or at least okay. So, R&R please. **


	2. Chapter 2: Some New Friends

Chapter 2: Some New Friends:  
Making New Friends:  
Dipper POV:  
"Is he awake?"  
"I don't really know."  
"What do you mean you 'don't know?'"  
"It means I don't know, smart ass!"  
"Wait, I think he's moving."  
My eyes shot open, and he sat up. He was laying on a bed in an unfamiliar room, with two kids, a girl and a boy sitting on either side of him.  
I looked to the left, where the girl was sitting. She wore an off-the-shoulder pink tee shirt, black short shorts, pink spandex under her shorts cut short, pink combat boots, a black denim jacket, short black fingerless gloves, and a pink and black camo cap. She had curly brown hair with noticeable pink streaks on the bottom half of her curls, light peach skin, and had the strangest eyes he's ever seen, her irises were brown, and what should have been white was bright yellow.  
I looked to the right, and saw the boy. He wore a brown tee shirt, jean shorts, brown high tops, and a brown short-sleeved jacket. He had shaggy light brown hair, with bangs pushed to the side, light peach skin, very thin eyebrows, and the same yellow-brown eyes the girl had.  
Both of the kids smiled warmly at me. The girl spoke first.  
"Hey." She said, holding out her hand. "I'm Luna Roberts."  
"Hi, I'm Dipper Pines." I replied shaking her hand. It was unusually warm.  
I turned to the boy, and I was surprised to see that he was wearing a fake mustache and monacle. "Hello, hello, hello." He said in a fake British accident. "My name is Reginald Barrington."  
"No it's not." Luna remarked.  
"Alright fine." The boy said without the accent. "I'm Randy Roberts. Luna is my sister." He shook my hand. Like Luna, his hand was surprisingly warm.  
I turned to Luna. "Is Randy usually like this?" I questioned.  
"Unfortunately, yes." Luna responded. "Yesterday, he put on ouy sister's glasses, stole his best friend Zach's hair gel, and told me he was Leonard from the Big Bang Theory."  
I started laughing. I like these people.  
"So you have a sister?" I asked.  
"Yeah." Randy replied in his normal voice. "We're all twelve, we're triplets, but she doesn't look anything like us. I'm youngest, Penny, our sister is the middle triplet, and Luna is the oldest."  
"That's cool." I said. "I have a slightly older twin sister, her name is Mable."  
"That's neat." Luna said.  
"Hey, do you guys wanna hang at my house?" I asked.  
"Sure!" They replied in unison.  
I beamed. Finally, I made some friends.  
(Later)  
Luna POV:  
"I can't believe you live at the Mystery Shack!" I hollered when we got to Dipper's house.  
"Yeah, well believe it." Dipper laughed. "But what do you find so exciting about this place?"  
"Our dad took us, our sister, and Zach here when we were little all the time."  
"That's cool."  
A girl about our age walked in. She had brown hair and braces, and wore a pink sweater with a black rose on it, a black skirt, and pink hightops.  
"Hey Dipper." She smiled. "Wanna hang out?"  
"Sorry Mable." Dipper said. "I'm gonna hang out with Luna and Randy."  
"But Dipper, you agreed to hang out with me."  
"Sorry, Mable. Maybe when you have your own friends, you'll understand."  
Mable's face turned red, and her hand balled into fists.  
Me and Randy's matching eyes widened. Our thoughts were then literally connected.  
Oh no. I thought. What's Mable gonna do?  
I don't know. Randy thought back. But it can't be good.  
I have a horrible feeling she's gonna hurt him.  
I hope not.  
Yeah, I don't want my new best friend having a black eye and a broken nose.  
We sucked in big breaths and waited to see what Mable would do.

**Cliffhanger! There's a lot of questions to be asked. Why do you think Luna and Randy can communicate through their minds? What do you think Mable's gonna do? Chapter 3 will be up soon. Just wait till then. **


	3. Chapter 3: Oh No He Didn't!

Chapter 3 Oh No He Didn't!  
Mable POV:  
_Oh no he didn't!_  
Does Dipper really think he can talk shit to me and get away with it?! I'm gonna- I'm gonna- I'm gonna-  
Then it dawned on me.  
He said the same thing I did earlier. I feel horrible. Not horrible because Dipper talked shit to me, but because I started this.  
I was being a crappy sister.  
And Dipper was giving me a taste of my own medicine.  
Okay, now I feel even worse.  
I'm such an idiot.  
"Dipper." I told him. "I'm sorry."  
"Sorry for what?" Dipper asked, sounding confused.  
"Sorry for blowing you off earlier. It was a crappy thing to do, I'm really sorry."  
"Wooooooo." Randy sighed. "I thought you were gonna kick his ass or something."  
Luna then proceeded to kick his.  
"Ow." Randy whined.

"Maybe you should think before you speak." Luna quipped.  
We all just burst out laughing, minus Randy, who rolled his eyes. It feels good to have friends.

It feels good to laugh.

It feels good to be forgiven.

**I know it's short, but the next one will be longer. So R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4: Strange Observations

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, it belongs to Alex Hirsch

Chapter 4: Strange Observations:  
Dipper POV:  
Me, Luna, Randy, and Mable played in the yard. I got a frisbee and threw it. Randy chased after it, jumped onto a tree stump, and caught it between his teeth, and began swinging it around violently.  
Me and Mable stared at him.  
"Is he on drugs or something?" Mable asked Luna.  
"No, he's just senile." Luna replied.  
Randy suddenly stopped, and let go of the frisbee.  
"Oooooookay." Mable gingerly picked up the frisbee. "Ew. Gross. It's got Randy's saliva on it."  
Randy just shrugged and skipped along.  
"Weird." I said. I turned around, and asked Luna, "What is his deal."  
Luna just shrugged.  
"Hey, Luna." Mable said. "Can you hold my bracelet while I go wash this frisbee?"  
"Sure." Luna replied. "Always happy to- SON OF A BITCH!" She dropped Mable's silver bracelet, and looked at her hand, it looked burned.  
"Woah what happened?!" I yelled.  
"It's- it's nothing." Luna replied.  
"Maybe you should wash your hand in cold water." I suggested.  
"Yeah, thanks." Luna quickly scooted away.  
"That was... odd." I said slowly.  
"Definitely." Mable agreed.  
Just then Randy ran after a squirrel, then a rabbit, then Grunkle Stan. Man, that guy was nuts.  
"There's something weird about them." Mable said.  
"Yeah." I agreed. "Maybe I should find out why they're acting weird."  
"Good luck." Mable said. "Your gonna need it."  
**Ooooooooooooooo, more weird stuff. What's Dipper gonna do? More to happen in Chapter 5. **


	5. Chapter 5: A Surprise Encounter

Chapter 5: A Surprise Encounter:  
Mable POV:  
The next morning, I woke up and read my digital clock, it read 9:00 am. Dipper was still asleep, so I got up, and got dressed. I put om a red tank top, a pink skirt, pink hightops, and a red sweater wit a neon pink bunny on it. I brushed my hair, and left a not for Dipper:  
_Gone for a walk, be back later_  
_-Mable_  
I left an took a walk. By the park, I bumped into a girl about my age. She had blonde hair with blue streaks, brown eyes, and pale skin. She wore a blue and gree striped tee shirt, a green skirt, blue hightops, and thick square glasses.  
"Sorry." The girl apologized.  
"No biggie." I smiled. "My name's Mable."  
"Hi, I'm Penny Roberts."  
Later  
Mable POV:  
Me and Penny got to the Mystery Shack, and saw Candy and Grenda waiting for me, I introduced them tp Penny, and we went into the gift shop. I saw Dipper screwing around with his his friends. Dipper, Luna, Randy, Wendy, and some guy I didn't recognize laughing hysterically.  
"Say it again, Zach, say it again." Dipper gasped between laughs.  
"I already said it like, four times." Zach, the new guy said.  
Zach had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and cinnamon-colored skin. He wore an orange tee shirt, jeans, black sneakers, a dark blue v-neck vest, and thick square glasses.  
"Holy crap that's funny." Wendy laughed.  
"Yeah, I'm awesome." Zach said, smiling.  
_He's kinda cute when he smiles. _  
_Wait, what did I just say?_  
_Never mind._  
Just then, Grunkle Stan walked in and said, "Oh great, MORE KIDS?!"  
Everyone just laughed harder.  
I pulled Dipper away, and asked, "Got any evidence?"  
"Ya know what, Mable?" Dipper said. "I don't think anything's wrong with them."  
I was shocked. Dipper is suspicious of EVERYONE. Well, everyone one but Wendy. How is he not suspicious of them?  
Then it hit me.  
Those are his only friends. Of course he wouldn't want to lose them.  
I feel guilty.  
Just then Randy came shooting in and and then out through the gift shop door.  
"We really need to have that guy fitted for a helmet." Wendy said.  
Randy POV:  
"That was awesome."  
I climbed out from underneath a fallen trash can. Oh well, that's Stan's problem now.  
I picked up my skateboard, and something in the bushes caught my eye.  
It was a pair of glowing red eyes, staring right at me.  
**DUN DUN DUN. Bad news for Randy. Looks like the bear's back. Is the bear gonna get him? Find out in Chapter 6.**


	6. Chapter 6: Assessing The Damage

Chapter 6: Assessing The Damage:  
**Disclaimer: I TOTALLY OWN GF!**  
**Luna: No ya don't **  
**Me: Oh yeah, I forgot :D**

* * *

Wendy POV:  
Zach told that joke again, and we all laughed harder. Just then we heard crashing noises outside, and Randy came in covered in scratches and bruises.  
"Woah dude, what happened?" I asked.  
"B-b-b-b-" Randy stuttered.  
"Spit it out, Randy." Luna snapped.  
"BEAR!" Randy shouted.  
"WHAT?" We all screamed back. We all filed out the door- and I couldn't believe my eyes.  
Everything was a mess. The trash cans spilled onto the lawn, my bike was scratched up, a nearby tree was badly mangled, and Stan's car had the words GREEDY LITTLE MAN scratched on the side.  
It was truely horrifying. How could a bear do this? And why would it do this?!  
Just then, Stan and Soos came out. "Woah, what happened out here?" Soos asked.  
"MY CAR!" Stan screamed, running over to it. "WHO. DID. THIS. TO. MY. CAR?!"  
_This is so weird._ I thought. I turned around, and saw Luna and Randy were as pale as the ghosts from Dusk 2 Dawn. They whispered something in Penny and Zach's ears, then took off.  
"Hey, where are you guys going?" I called after them.  
They didn't answer, they just ran into the forest.  
"Hey where did the others go?" Grenda asked.  
"They just... left." I answered, pointing to the forest.  
"Let's go get them, they could be in trouble." Candy said.  
"I don't know..." Soos said.  
"I'm gonna kill whatever wrecked my car!" Stan cried. "I say we go!"  
We all cast worried looks at each other.  
"I'll pay all of you five bucks to go." Stan said.  
"We're in!" We all said back.  
**Over the river and through the woods to find Luna, Penny, Randy, and Zach we go. Okay that was random. Anyway, just wait until Chapter 7 is up.**


	7. Chapter 7: Into The Forest

Chapter 7: Into The Forest:  
**Unfortunately, I don't own GF**  
Dipper POV:  
"Lick that elbow! Lick that elbow!" Mable chanted as Soos tried to lick his elbow.  
I was stuffed into Stan's truck with Mable, Candy, Grenda, and Wendy. Stan drove, Soos sat in the seat next to me, Wendy sat in the passenger seat, Mabel sat on Soos's left, and Candy and Grenda sat behind us.  
We've been driving through the forest for hours, and there's no sign of the bear or our friends.  
I was sitting there trying to get a hold of either Luna, Randy, or Zach.  
_Um, helloooooooooo? U there? _  
_Yeah, I'm here._  
Finally, I got a reply.  
_Where are you guys?_ I texted.  
_I'd tell you, but I'd have to get you alone._ Luna texted back.  
I thought for a moment, then dropped my hat out the window.  
"Stop the truck! I dropped my hat." I said.  
Stan grumbled, and stopped. I got out, shut the door, and put my hat. Then, I sped off into the forest.  
"Dipper, wait!" Mabel called after me.  
I didn't wait, I just kept running.  
Luna POV:  
Me, Penny, Randy, and Zach stood in a clearing, waiting for Dipper. Suddenly, he came running out from the bushes, panting and sweating.  
"Hey- guys." Dipper gasped, panting. "I- came- as- fast- as- I- could."  
"Great." I snapped my fingers. "Cautionaries."  
"What?" Dipper looked confused. Penny tied a necklace of wolfsbane around his neck, and put silver cuffs on both of his wrists.  
"What the hell? Why am I wearing these things?" Dipper questioned.  
"Just precautions." I replied.  
"For what?"  
"Well, uh..."  
"Luna, tell me what's really going on."  
"Okay." I took a deep breath. "The four of us aren't exactly... human."  
***Gasp.* Not human?! What are they then? Find out in Chapter 8.**


	8. Chapter 8: Finding Out

**I don't own GF **

* * *

Chapter 8: Finding Out:  
Dipper POV:  
"Wait, what?" I couldn't believe my ears. My friends- not humans? I didn't understand, yet I knew it at the same time. It all makes sense.  
"We aren't human." Luna repeated.  
"Then, what are you?" I asked.  
"Well think about it."  
I tried to peace together what happened. Then it all fell into place. The silver, the wolfsbane, I even felt that Luna and Penny radiated power.  
"Penny's a witch, Randy is a werewolf, but I'm not sure about you."  
"Very good." Luna smiled. "Well, as for me, I'm a combination of ther two, and Zach is a-"  
She was interrupted as Zach sneezed out a jet of fire.  
"What the-?" That really confused me.  
"He's the son of a well-know monster." Luna clarified.  
"A fire demon?"  
"Nope."  
"Firestarter?"  
"Nuh uh."  
"The Carny?"  
"Negatory."  
"Then what?"  
"Um, the Headless Horseman, duh."  
It kinda made sense, Luna told me his parents are divorced, he lives with his mom, and he's from Tarrytown.  
I was about to say something when the others fell out of the bushes.  
"What the hell?" I said. "What are you guys _doing?!"_  
"We followed you here." Wendy replied. "And we uh, heard everything."  
"So you guys know?"  
They all nodded.  
"Okay, I guess now you all know-" I was cut off as a twig snapped behind me. We all looked behind me, and saw non other then... the bear.  
**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!**  
**THE BEARS BACK! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?! FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 9!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Bear's Back

**Note: The story takes place after Land Before Swine, and before Dreamscaperers. **  
**I don't own GF.**

Chapter 9: The Bear's Back:

* * *

Mabel's POV  
Now I've fought wax figures, gnomes, and a psychopath 9-year-old, but this red eyed bear, was far worse. Of course, I was scared. We probably all were. Of course, I didn't know if I was dreaming or not.  
I gritted my teeth, waiting for the bear to strike.

* * *

Dipper's POV  
The bear did nothing. It stood there like a statue. I froze, never taking my eyes off of it. At first, nothing happened. Then a voice spoke inside my mind.  
_Dipper, can you hear me?_  
I looked around and Luna looking at me.  
_Dipper, it's me, Luna. Talk to me through your mind._  
I gave it a shot.  
_Luna, what's going on?_ I asked.  
_Well you see, Dip, werewolves can communicate with each other through their minds, we can mindspeak you you two, but we just can't here you. I can because I can read minds. _  
_Can Penny read minds? _  
_No. But she can fly and sense different emotions. I can fly too, and see into the future. _  
_Wow. That's really cool. _  
_Try it on the bear. _  
_What? _  
_You heard me. Mindspeak with the bear._  
I took a deep breath, and thought, _Bear, why are you following and tormenting us?_ _Is someone putting you up to this? _  
The bear's deep growl flowed through my mind. _Once I'm done with you, Dipper Pines, I'll be rewarded greatly!_  
**Sorry about the late update. I've been having issues with my computer. Anyway, R&R please.**


	10. Chapter 10: Suspense

Chapter 10: Suspense:

* * *

**Randy's POV:**  
The bear didn't move. It just stood there. I looked around, everybody's facial expressions were different. Soos looked terrified. Stan looked furious. Mabel and Grenda looked worried. Poor Candy looked like a scared toddler. Penny and Zach's faces were unreadable. And Luna and Dipper were the color of unpasteurized milk.  
_Woah, are you guys alright?_ I mind-asked Luna.  
_The bear..._ Luna replied. _Knows who Dipper is and wants to get rid of him._  
I paled too.  
_You mean... he's gonna kill him? _  
_Well, duh. _  
_What are we gonna do? _  
_I don't know Randy, I don't know._

* * *

**Candy's POV:**  
I was terrified. I seriously think I was gonna wet myself. I looked around, and saw Luna and Randy looking at each other, looking scared.  
That was scary.  
Randy caught me looking, and gave me a worried smile.  
_He's really cute._  
I smiled back, and began daydreaming. I can see it now. Randy saves me from the bear, we date, get married in Paris, have three kids named Mandy, Sandy, and Randy Jr, six grandkids, a dozen great-grandkids, twenty four great-great-grankids-  
"YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY CAR, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"  
Stan's scream interrupted my daydream, and I saw him charge towards the bear.  
" , no!" Soos shouted.  
The bear gave an earsplitting battle cry, and charged towards Stan.  
**Uh oh, Stan. You're about to get bearified! (Is that even a word? :/) BTW, I'm giving out this huge cliffhanger till ch.11. I know, I'm evil. *Evil laugh* **


	11. Chapter 11: The Battle Begins Part 1

Chapter 11: The Battle Begins Part 1:

* * *

Penny's POV:  
It all happened so fast.  
Stan and the bear charged at each other until a white wolf- namely Luna- charged at the bear.  
The bear roared, and tried to bite Luna. Dipper's fist smashed into the bear's face.  
"Leave my best friend alone, you shithead!"  
The bear snapped at him, but Randy in his black wolf form knocked him out of the way.  
"Yo humans!" Luna replied. "Come get your weapons!"  
_Weapons? WEAPONS? _  
_What's Luna thinking?_  
Before I could intervene, Luna tossed the others each a sword, and they sprung into battle. After a little while of fighting, we all stopped, panting and sweating, while the bar stood bloody and bruised. Then a rustling sound came from the bushes, and something stepped out.  
We all gasped.  
It was another bear.

* * *

Mabel's POV:  
_There's two? Are you #$&# # kidding me?! _  
_This is a disaster!_  
"Omigod." I said.  
"What do we do?" Wendy asked.  
"There's only one thing to do." Luna replied. "RUN!"  
And that we did.  
We all huddled into a greatly hidden cave up the mountain.  
"Now what?" Dipper asked.  
"We wait for sunrise." Randy responded.

* * *

Zach's POV:  
A note fell into my lap. It read _Do you like me? Yes Definitely. Absolutely!_  
"I rigged it." Mabel said behind me.  
Smiling to myself, I pulled out my blue pen, and checked off all three boxes, and handed it back to Mabel.  
Mabel dropped it, and threw her arms around me.  
I smiled, returning the hug.

* * *

Dipper's POV:  
"Okay, favorite movie."  
Luna looked thoughtful for a second, then said, "Jurassic Park."  
"Favorite color."  
"Pink or black."  
"Favorite animal."  
"Wolf, duh."  
"Worst fear?"  
"Sharks."  
"Sharks? That seems unlikely."  
"Monsters have fears too. Didn't you read about that?"  
I stiffened. "What?"  
"I'm a witch Dipper, I know about your journal."  
"But, how?"  
"I'm psychic. Really psychic."  
I pulled out my journal, and began reading about witches.  
_Witches were widely believed to be terminated in 1692, but they stayed hidden for centuries. Like other monsters, witches are immortal. Witches can naturally fly, and cast countless spells. Ruled over by Hecate, the Greek goddess of magic and witchcraft, witches usually have extra abilities. The most common are: _  
_1. The ability to sense emotions _  
_2. Shapeshift _  
_3. Clone themself _  
_The uncommon extras are: _  
_1. The ability to read minds _  
_2. The ability to start fires on will _  
_3. The ability to see into the future _  
_4. Psychic Abilities_  
"Seems like you have all the uncommon gifts, and Penny has the normal gifts." I noted.  
"Yeah." Luna said. "Now go to the werewolf page."  
I flipped to the werewolf page. It read:  
_Werewolves are an ancient creature created in Greece. Ruled over by Lycaon, the first werewolf, werewolves are immortal, and have many characteristics:_  
_Speed of up to 700 mph _  
_Jump up to 5000 feet high _  
_5x better senses than humans _  
_The ability to shift into wolves_  
_(Colors: white, black, brown, tan, desert sand, rust-colored, gray, black and white, salt and pepper, black and brown)_  
_Killed by a silver bullet to the heart or head _  
_Burned or wounded by silver _  
_Eats primarily meat _  
_Has yellow eyes_  
"You guys live forever?" I asked.  
"Yep." Luna replied. "We can also-"  
Suddenly a bloodcurdling roar filled the cave, and the bear's silhouette stood in the cave's entryway.  
"What the hell?" I said.  
"It's a trap." Luna paled. "We've walked into a trap." 


End file.
